


The Key To Lena's Heart.

by RainbowDiplodocus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, kara doesn't know lena yet, kelly knows kara danvers is supergirl, too lazy for tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowDiplodocus/pseuds/RainbowDiplodocus
Summary: Young, beautiful and powerful, Lena is one of the most wanted woman in National City. So when she makes a statement in an interview, saying she will marry the first person who can take the key off her cat's collar, things start going crazy. Much to Kara's chagrin, who thinks that the poor pet deserve better and takes upon herself to protect the cat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember where I saw this prompt but I couldn't get it out of my head so here it is.

Kara Danvers was supposed to interview Lena Luthor. She didn't usually do television interviews, more of a writer of the truth, but Kara's boss managed to get the CEO of L-Corp to agree to an interview on CatCo Television. And to Kara's lack of luck, Morgan Edge's building had to be evacuated and saved by Supergirl after a bomb attack, thirty minutes before the interview. Kara couldn't make it. She had called James, asking him of he could question Lena Luthor instead of her. Kara was supposed to to the interview. And if she had done it, she's knows the question wouldn't have been asked.

After stabilising the building, saving hundreds of people, putting out fires and flying two ambulances directly to the hospital, Kara switches her cape for a white shirt and jeans. She's adjusting her glasses on her nose when she arrives in the room of the interview at CatCo. Without disturbing James or the CEO, Kara quickly walks over where Nia is standing, looking at their friend asking questions. Nia gives Kara a quick smile and goes back to watching in silent, taking some notes from time to time. Kara focuses on the interview as well, hoping that her presence here will apease her boss over the fact that she dropped it on James at the last minute.

''Miss Luthor,'' James asks to the CEO in front of him, ''You are, undeniably, one of the most powerful and beautiful women in National City.''

The CEO only raise a perfectly shapped eyebrow at that, and even if Kara can only agree with James' statement, she frowns as to where this conversation is going.

''So,'' James continue without loosing his smile, ''I have to ask. Are you single ?''

Kara flinches and can see Nia doing the same next to her. But Lena Luthor only smirks and raises her second eyebrow.

''I'm not really relashionship material, Mister Olsen.''

James doesn't seem to take the hint and presses on the matter.

''More than one wants to know,'' James ask again, ''What does a gentleman need to do to get your affection ?''

Nia shifts uncomfortably next to Kara. ''That's pretty sexist of him,'' she whispers to her mentor, ''He would've never ask that to her brother''

Kara doesn't reply. She would defend her friend, but Nia isn't wrong. So Kara focuses again on the interview. Lena Luthor is still smirking, not seeming affected in the slightest.

''Someone would just need to open my front door.''

Kara frowns and sees everyone doing the same. She was expecting a snarky remark maybe, a comment to change the subject, certainly not that.

''What do you mean ?'' James is frowning as well, but his professional smile is still on.

''My cat,'' Lena Luthor shrugs, ''she has a key attached to her collar. It opens my front door. I will marry whom ever can managed to take that key off of her and open my door.''

The room is silent for a few seconds before James clears his throat.

''You would marry the first man who can grab that key ?''

''Or woman.'' Lena Luthor looks behind the cameras, in Kara's direction, and Kara has to pretend she just got an important text to hide her blushing face.

''Isn't it a bit risky,'' James continue, catching Lena's attention again, ''to make that kind of promise on nationnal television ?''

The CEO only shrugs. ''I said what I said, and I'm a woman of my word.'' Once again, Lena's eyes fall in Kara's general direction, and Nia stares at her mentor this time, curiosity in her brown eyes. 

And after that, everything went crazy. And a week after the interview got broadcasted on TV, Lena Luthor has to publically announce that she wouldn't hold her promise if her cat is harmed in any way, due to the third man arrested for firing a gun in the street after seeing a cat. And another week after that, Kara finishes her fifth article on Lena Luthor's pretendants. Because, to Kara's surprise, men can do really stupid things for a pretty girl's attention. And now, Kara needs a break.

During her lunch break, Kara flies herself to that little park she likes, the one with the pound and ducks and the little stone bridge. Kara collapses on a bench under a big tree and opens her takeout bag, emptying its content next to her. She eats in peace for a few minutes and decides to go for a digestive walk once finished. 

The park is quiet, especially at this time of day. Children are in school and Kara only sees a few mothers with their babies and old people feeding the ducks some cabbage. Which is why Kara almost changes into her supersuit when she hears shouting. She looks around, trying to find the source of the noise, when a black cat jumps from behind a bush. A black cat with green eyes and a silver key tied to its collar. Lena Luthor's cat.

The feline stops in front of Kara and looks at her for a second. But soon after, Kara hears footseps coming closer, and by pure reflex, Kara drops her handbag in front of the cat, hiding it from view. A few seconds later, a man in an expensive looking suit turn the corner, running. He stops when he sees Kara and look around.

''You haven't seen a cat ?'' The man gets a bit closer and Kara takes a step to the side to stand in front of her handbag.

''A cat ?''

''Yes, a cat. It's... Mine. She ran away.''

Kara almost laugh at how bad this man is at lying. It would be a first, a business man who can't lie.

''Haven't seen any cat here.'' Kara replies with a shrug. ''Only ducks and squirrels.''

The man looks around one more time before countinuing his way, slower than before. Once he's out of view, Kara release a breath she didn't know she was holding and moves her handbag. The black cat is still behind it, sitting, and looking at Kara with what looks like amusement in its eyes. Kara sighs and sits down on a nearby bench. The cat still looks at her. Kara starightens her posture and looks into the cat's eyes as well, the two of them now looking like in the middle of a staring contest.

''Tell your owner she's mean.'' Kara almost jumps as the words leave her mouth, not quite sure why she's talking aloud, to a cat.

''Tell her that making that promise was stupid and because of it, she's putting your life in danger, and that's mean.''

The cat tilt its head.

''Tell her that it's not because she's hot and rich that she can do that to a poor animal who can't defend itself. I had to write articles about men who tried to shoot you ! Others tried to poison you and one of them left twenty five dead fishes in front of his house to lure you in. He caught a lot of cats, but none of them had a key around its neck.''

The cat doesn't move and Kara feels more and more stupid by the minute.

''Also, tell Lena Luthor that because of her, my work is so much harder and she should buy me some donuts to appologies !''

Kara jumps to her feet, her handbag in hand. She looks at the black cat who is still looking back.

''Good luck.''

The cat doesn't react and Kara walks away. When she comes back to CatCo, Kara finds a box of fancy donuts on her office, with a note consisting of only two letters in neat writing. L.L.

The next time Kara sees Lena Luthor's cat, she's in her Supergirl suit. A fire started in a small bakery, and Kara quickly puts it out after making sure everyone is safe and away from the black smoke. She's about to get out and make sure everyone is unharmed when her ears pick on a small heartbeat. And there, from under a pile of burnt chairs, is the black cat with the silver key.

''What are you doing here ?''

The cat barely moves, its breathing sounding dry and its heartbeat fast. Kara hesitates to touch the cat, having interviewed people after they lost an eye trying to get that key off. But behind her, Kara hears footsteps. Firemen are coming in, and no matter how much Kara likes them, she doesn't trust them to leave the cat alone with its key around its neck. And the idea of anyone profiting of the situation and taking the key off the poor, half dying cat for their own benefit makes Kara angry.

Without anymore thinking avout being cautious, Kara drapes the feline in her cape and pick it up.

''Everything's good, Supergirl ?''

Kara smiles at the firemen, the cat hidden from view in her cape.

''All good. Gotta fly off, now.''

Not giving the chance to reply, Kara flies off the open door and up to the sky, leaving the confused firemen behind. The cat plants its claws in Kara's arm, but the superhero barely notices, too busy trying to fly straight. Kara almost crashes into a building, her steering not at its best with her cape in her arms. And she almost fall on her face when she lands inside the DEO. But Kara quickly gets back up and looks around the surprised faces of the agents in the hall.

''Alex !'' Kara calls for her sister. ''Where's Director Danvers ?''

From Kara's left, Alex comes in running, Brainy behind her.

''Supergirl ! What's the emergency ?''

Kara runs to her sister and discreetly open her cape to reveal the panting cat.

''Can you save her ?''

Alex looks at Kara like she's about to put on some Kryptonite gloves to punch her in the face.

''A cat, Kara ?'' Alex rolls her eyes but still leads Kara and Brainy to an empty examination room. ''You come here yelling like the whole town is under attack, for a cat ? You couldn't just take it to the vet ?''

Kara gently takes the claws off her arm and places the black cat on the table, the key of its collar making a cling noise when it comes into contact with the metalic surface. And Alex seems to understand the situation.

''It's the Luthor cat.'' Kara states what is now pretty obvious. ''I don't trust people not to take the key off while the poor thing is barely alive.''

Alex moves around the cat and Kara who is still by its side, stroking its black fur. After a few minutes of examination, Alex places a bowl of water in front of the pet who escape from Kara's hand to drink loudly.

''Just needed water, after the smoke and fire, I guess.'' Alex looks between her sister and the cat, her brows furrowed. ''Kara, are you sure you don't want to-''

''No.'' Kara cuts her sister off. ''No one is taking that key today.''

''I'm just saying,'' Alex raises both of her hands in a soothing gesture, ''You could. You saved the cat's life, it's not like you were really profiting. Also, if my memory is good, and it is, I remember you saying a few times how much you want to date Lena Luthor. Always talking about how amazing she is, trying to cure cancer and all that shit. And how beautiful and-''

''But there's a difference,'' Kara shakes her head and looks at the cat who stopped drining to stare at her, ''between saying I would marry her because she's hot and smart and good, and actually doing it. I still think Miss Luthor is careless for making such a stupid promise, putting her cat in danger. So much for being a genius...''

At this, the cat meows loudly at Kara, making Alex laughs.

''You offended her cat.''

Kara pets the black creature behind her ear, sighing.

''I won't take that key. I don't want to marry Lena Luthor.''

Alex throws an amused look in Brainy's direction, but Kara ignores it. She will not take that key and that entire thing is stupid. You shouldn't marry someone simply because they managed to outsmart your cat, no matter how smart it might be. Once the cat looks more alive, Kara drops it off behind the now burnt bakery. Once again, she has to takes the claws out of her arm before she can drop the cat.

''You really don't like flying, do you ?''

The cat shakes its entire body and sits in front of Kara.

''Sorry, I don't know where your owner lives. Which is quite stupid if you think aout it. All of these people trying to grab a key to open a door without knowing where that door is. But the whole thing is stupid anyway. You can tell Miss Luthor I said that.''

Kara is about to fly away but hesitates a second. She looks back at the cat and bends down to pat its head.

''I guess I should thank you for the donuts. They were quite lovely. Even if I don't know how on Earth your owner found out.''

With that, Kara flies off. When she walks into CatCo later that day, she lets out a surprise sound when she opens her office's door. Flowers, everywhere. Her office is drowning in flowers and the sent of it almost makes her dizzy. A simple note is on her laptop, in the same neat handwriting on a fancy paper. ''Thank you. L.L.''

It was another attack on L-Corp. Actually, it was another attack on Lena Luthor's life. Apparently, the young CEO couldn't work in peace without a bunch of armed men knocking her assistant inconsious and coming into her office to kidnap her. At least, that's what Kara thought as she touched down on Lena Luthor's balcony. The men shot at her and one tried to get away with an kicking Lena. But the Luthor can defend herself and by the time Supergirl stopped the three armed men trying to shoot her, the CEO managed to knock out her oponant and even put some handcuffs on him. Where does she got the handcuffs from, Kara doesn't know. But in a few minutes, the police and L-Corp security takes the four men away, leaving Kara and Lena alone. Well, Supergirl and Lena. 

''Thank you, Supergirl.''

The CEO tries to tidy her desk, glancing at Kara from time to time.

''I'm pretty sure you had the situation under control, Miss Luthor.'' 

Kara has to focus really hard to keep her posture straight and not reach for her glasses she knows aren't there. Not that being in Lena Luthor's office makes her nervous, it's more that Lena Luthor makes her nervous. Because she is really impressive. And Kara knows that if she were here as Kara Danvers, she'd be stuttering right now. Not that she has a crush on Lena Luthor or anything, it's just that Kara is mature enough to admit that the young CEO is really attractive and watching her knock an armed man out is pretty badass.

''But your help is really appreciated.'' Lena Luthor smiles and stops messing with her broken stuff to stare at Kara. ''How can I thank you ?''

''Well, you've already-'' Kara stops. She almost mentionned the flower. The flowers that she send to Kara Danvers, not Supergirl. ''Just, take care of your cat.''

Kara cringes as she flies off the window. She can ear Lena's soft laugh behind her but she doesn't turn back. On her lunch break that same day, Kara decides to go to the park where she first seen the black cat. She drops on the same bench she sat on to talk to the pet and pulls her lunch out. She is finished and ready to go when the black cat jumps on the bench next to her.

''Hi, you !'' Kara can't hide her excitment, realising she kind of like the cat. ''I thought I might see you around again.''

The cat sits, facing her. Its green eyes locked with Kara's blue eyes. Quite unusual for a cat to do, but it's probably what makes Kara like this cat so much. 

''So, hm... I met your owner today.''

The cat doesn't move and if Kara feels silly for talking to a cat, she keeps going neverless.

''Well, I mean, Supergirl met her. She's... Impressive. She almost got kidnapped or whatever and she just took down an armed, grown, muscular man with her bare hands and then went back to her paper work like nothing happend !''

Kara is talking with wide gestures and the cat still doesn't move.

''Don't tell her I said that, but that was... Well, that was really hot.''

The cat starts purring and lay down, its eyes still on Kara.

''And I was so nervous ! I've never met her before ! Well, I've seen her once or twice, and I was there when she told the whole city to catch you, but I've never talked to her before. I asked her to take care of you. It's the last thing I told her, actually. Like an idiot, I told her to take care of her cat and literally flew out the window ! Who does that ?''

Kara drops her head in her hands from embarrassement and only lift it back up when she feels something on her knee. She looks up to see the cat, looking at her with its green eyes, a paw on her leg.

''Well, she better looks after you, little cat. After all, she put you in danger with her stupid promise. Now you have all of these men running after you without even asking what your name is !''

Kara laughs at herself before looking down at the cat who still has a paw on her leg.

''What's your name, by the way ?''

Kara reaches for the collar, looking for a tag or something. There is a plaque on the collar that Kara can't read with the stupid key in the way. She takes the key off and looks at the plaque.

''Lena Luthor. That's all it says. I don't think that's your name and I already know who your owner is, so nothing new.''

Kara goes to put the key back on when she realises. She has the key. In her hand. Off the cat's collar. She has the key to open Lena Luthor's front door. And Lena promised she would marry who ever can do it.

The cat is looking at her, with what looks like expectant eyes. Kara looks at the key, then the cat, and the key again. She could keep the key, open Lena Luthor's front door and claim her price. Or, she could just put the key back on the cat and pretend none of this happend. The cat is still looking at her and Kara still holds the key. She looks into the cat's eyes and put the key in her pocket. And Kara swears the cat smiles at her.

''I will not marry Lena Luthor.''

The cat seems to frown slightly and Kara starts to wonder what kind of cat exactly this is.

''You're better off without this. And I know this is not my decision to make, but Lena Luthor will have her key on her desk by tomorrow. She's free to do whatever she wants from there, even if I have to save you from stupid men for the rest of your life.''

Now the cat is smilling again and Kara is a bit angry. Because she doesn't believe her own words either. Why take the key if it's to give it back without taking the price ? But Kara gets up, looks at the cat one more time and leaves.

The next day, there is no key on Lena Luthor's office. Nor the day after. Nor the week after, for that matter. Kara doesn't need to report on any kind of crazy story anymore, people seem to have realised the key was gone. And Kara still has it. She doesn't tell anyone, not even Alex. She just keep the key with her at all times, thinking about giving it back, thinking about using it to open Lena's door.

Kara finds herself in the park again, without any lunch this time, only the key with her. She finds the black cat sitting on the bench. Its ears perks up when Kara approaches and its green eyes meet Kara's.

''I still have the key.'' Kara collapses on the bench, her hand around the key inside her pocket. ''I don't know why, but I still have the key. I don't plan on using it. And it's not like I knew where Lena Luthor lives anyway !''

With that, the cat jumps off the bench and meows loudly at Kara.

'What ? Did i offend you ? Do you want the key back ?''

The cat only meows louder and takes a few steps down the path before looking back at Kara.

''You want me to follow you ?''

The cat meows one more time and walks away. Kara thinks about it for a few seconds but finally gets up and follow the cat. She follows it through the park and down the street. She follows the cat to a nice and quiet street, with expensive looking houses. She follows it until it stops in front of a house and Kara read the name on the mailbox. Luthor. It's Lena Luthor's house. 

Kara grabs the key. She hesitates a few minutes, the cat left through an open window a while ago and Kara is standing on her own in front of a stranger's house. After taking a deep breath, Kara steps on the path to the front door. She is just going to open the door and give Lena her key back. Nothing more, no claiming stupid prices. Kara convices herself and put the key in the lock, turning it slowly and openning the door.

Inside, Kara is welcomed by a large open space, with white furniture and clean surfaces everywhere.

''I was waiting for you, Kara.''

Kara jumps and stares at the house owner who just appeared on the other side of the gigantic room. Lena was waiting for Kara. She knew Kara had the key all along.

''You- you knew ?''

Lena Luthor laughs and take two glasses out of a cupboard.

''Of course I knew. Not gonna lie, I actually thought you would end up mailing me the key back, for a moment.''

''T'was my plan.'' Kara mumbles but the Luthor hears her and smiles. 

Lena takes the two glasses, now full of water, and walks to Kara to give her one.

''But here you are.''

''Here I am.'' 

Kara takes the glass but doesn't pull her eyes off Lena. And Lena stares back. Kara reaches for her glasses, adjusting them on her face.

''So, hm... Where's your cat ?''

Lena laughs at that, walking to the sofa and sitting down, gesturing for Kara to do the same.

''I'm surprised you still haven't figure it out.'' Lena crosses her legs, smirking at Kara. ''So much for being a genius.''

Kara frowns, her eyes drowning in Lena's eyes, so green and weirdly familiar. ''So much for being a genius.'' Where did Kara hear that before ? And suddenly, everything makes sense. Lena trusting her cat to never get caught, the donuts, the flowers, the cat's attitude. Everything adds up to form a perfect picture.

''You're the cat !'' Kara almost shout at Lena who only smirks smugly.

''And you're Supergirl.''

Kara's eyes are still wide open, blown by the revelation.

''But, how ?''

''I was born with it.'' Lena shrugs. ''The ability to turn into a cat at will. Probably from my mother, who knows.''

''So, from the beggining, you've been the cat ?''

''I would've never made such a stupid promise and put an innocent life in danger. I am hot and rich but would not do that to a poor animal who can't defend itself.''

Kara groans and almost spills her water trying to bury her blushing face in her hands.

''I can't believe I said all of this things in front of you !''

Lena laughs at her before putting a comforting hand on Kara's knee.

''It's okay, Kara. I appreciate you calling me hot on every occasion.''

If possible, Kara blushes harder. Lena takes her hand away from Kara's knee and take a sip of her water.

''So, Kara. I remember promising a certain price to the person who brings me that key back.'' Lena smirks as Kara's eyes go wide again. ''And I'm a woman of my word.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena's a flirt and Kara's a Gay Mess.

''It's been three weeks.''

Kara doesn't bother looking up at Nia, only putting another potsticker in her already full mouth. It's game night and Kara and the Superfriends are all together at her place, playing some new, strange boardgames and eating too much takeout food. Nia is sitting on the floor, her back pressed on Brainy's knees. Her face is lit up by her phone screen and she's biting her bottom lip down.

''What's been three weeks ?'' Alex asks her. Nia is still scrolling on some social media platform, not looking up.

''Three weeks since Lena Luthor's key was taken off her cat and there is still no news of who might've taken it.''

Kara almost choke on her potsticker - which would be a waste of good food - making Nia raise her head in worry. Alex gives her a suspicious look and Kara raises her thumb, letting everyone know she's alright.

''How does it feel,'' Alex asks her sister with a smirk, ''that someone got the key when you had the chance to take it off before ?''

''Wait, what ?'' Nia drops her phone and scoots closer to Kara. ''When ?''

Kara rolls her eyes. ''The cat was dying, it would've been wrong to take it off.''

''You saved its life,'' Alex replies, ''you weren't profiting. But now someone else is gonna marry Luthor and you missed your chance.''

''Lena is not gonna marry the one who got the key just yet !''

''Lena ? Since when you and _Lena_ are on first name basis ?''

Kara wants to punch herself in front of Alex's knowing face.

''We've...met.''

''When ?'' Nia almost knocks all of the glasses of the coffee table trying to get closer to Kara, apparently really interested in Kara's – mostly Lena's probably – social life.

''When I-'' Kara thinks about it. She should tell them. But for some reason, she also wants to keep it to herself. But Nia's eyes are begging her and Kara can't resist. ''When I gave her back her key.''

Kara can see, almost in slow motion, Nia's eyes going wide. She can hear Alex choke on her wine and the entire room's surprised inhales.

''You what ?!'' Alex shouts before she can even catch her breath again. Kara looks down to her hands. She knows she must look really guilty right now, and that's probably because she feels like it. It's been three weeks and she hasn't told Alex before now. They always tell each other everything.

''Oh my god !'' Nia shakes Kara's shoulder eagerly, ''You're Lena Luthor's future wife !''

''I'm Lena Luthor's future nothing.'' Kara scoffs, taking Nia's tight grip away from her shoulder. ''I'm not marrying her.''

''Why would you not ?'' Brainy asks, confused. ''She promised to marry the person who gets the key off of her cat, and you were aware of this when you did.''

Kara groans, putting her head in her hands, her elbows on her knees. ''It was an accident ! I didn't mean to take the key.''

''How do you accidently take a key off a cat ?'' Kelly asks with a little smirk and Kara wants to fly away. Why do they all have to be this interested in this ? Even J'onn looks at her with amusement in his eyes.

''It's the cat, I didn't...'' Kara mumbles, knowing all too well that no one will buy her explenation, even if it's the truth. ''I mean, I didn't plan to. The cat, she's-'' Kara stops abruptly, her attention captured by a noise outside her window. ''Here.''

''What ?'' Nia wonders, her confusion being ignored by Kara who stands up from the sofa and walks to open the window leading to the fire escape. And a black cat jumps inside.

Everyone stares at the cat who walks around as if she owns the place. She jumps on the coffee table, knocking over the game Winn was starting to prepare. But he doesn't complain, only stares at the black cat who stares back.

Kara shakes out of her trance and goes to stand by the cat, her hands on her hips, channeling her other persona to impress the feline. ''What are you doing here ?''

The cat slowly turns to her with what would look like a raise eyebrow if she was in her human form. Because Kara knows now. This isn't just Lena Luthor's cat, it's Lena Luthor herself. Stupid shapeshifter.

''Kara, I'm pretty sure the cat can't reply.'' Alex remarks snarkly.

''You'd be surprised...'' Kara mumbles before flopping back down on the sofa, her eyes still not leaving the cat. The cat's not looking away either.

''Hello Luthor cat.'' This time, the cat breaks eye contact, looking at Nia who crawled toward the coffee table, her hands reaching to pet the creature. Kara can't help but smirk at the uneasy look in the shapeshifter's eyes. But she doesn't move when the hand lands on her head, only looking back again at Kara. And Kara swears she can see her smirk.

Which means trouble.

Nia moves gently her hand to scratch behind the black ear and the cat closes her eyes. She starts purring loudly and rubbing her head on Nia's hand. Nia lets out a tiny pleased whimper and carry the cat to put her on her knees. And the creature keeps rubbing her head against her and Kara can't help but feeling jealous.

Really ? That's Lena's big plan ? Kara knows Lena must have noticed she's been ignoring her since she gave her back the key, and that's how she planned on getting Kara's attention ? Pathetic.

And yet, quite successful.

''Okay, Nia.'' Kara grabs the black creature and put her on her lap, ignoring Nia's protests. ''The thing probably has fleas.''

Kara can hear what sounds like a scoff from the cat and she smiles. Two can play that game.

''I'm pretty sure Luthor can afford to treat her cat against fleas, Kara.'' Alex remarks with a knowing smirk that Kara decides to ignore.

''Better not risk it.'' She replies anyways, crossing her arms as the cat makes herself comfortable on Kara's lap.

Winn reaches across the coffee table and points at the cat's collar. ''What is that ? A flower ?''

Kara nods. ''A plumeria.'' She remembers seeing it the first time she looked at the plaque on the cat's collar, but back then, she was too preocupied about the key in her hands to really pay it any attention.

''How do you know ?'' Alex asks, her expression suspicious. And really, Kara is starting to think Alex can only express two expression tonight ; Suspicion and Amusement, mostly at Kara's expense.

''That's, uh... The cat's name. Plumeria.'' Kara improvises, quite proud of her quick thinking. Which is a great fake explenation considering that the real reason Kara knows what the flower is, is because Lena sent her a bouquet of plumerias at her office.

''That's a cute name for a cute cat.'' Nia coos as she strokes under the creature's chin. Kara lets her, but starts absentmindly petting the cat once Nia takes her hand back. Really, Kara doesn't realise she's petting her until she starts to purr. That's when Kara jumps up, holding the now grumpy looking cat at arms length.

''She needs to go back home.'' Kara states as the reason for her sudden uprising. ''I'll fly her back.'' The cat looks at Kara with wide eyes and Kara smirks. ''She loves flying.''

And in a flash – as Barry would say – Kara is out the window in her supersuit, the black cat clinging onto her for dear life, her claws firmly planted on Kara's bicep. They land after a few minutes in front of Lena Luthor's door. Kara puts the cat down, smirking when she sees her hair up and puffy. Then, she waits for her to change into her human form and open the door, but the creature only looks at her expectantly.

Kara sighs, rolling her eyes and pulling a single silver key from a chain around her neck. Because of course she still has Lena's key. Always with her. She unlocks the door and the cat jumps inside, Kara following despites herself. She should've let the shapeshifter on the steps and fly away. But she wants a chance to yell at Lena. And maybe see her face to face again. But mostly yell.

Once the door is closed behind them, Kara watches as the black cat smoothly turn into her human form. And Kara is now staring at Lena Luthor. A very naked Lena Luthor. And she keeps staring. Until her eyes travel back up to Lena's face. Her very knowing and smug face.

''Oh, Rao !'' Kara turns around – finally – and Lena chuckles.

''What,'' Lena asks with a teasing voice that Kara refuse to admit does something to her heart, ''Did you expect me to just transform back with clothes on ?''

''I don't know !'' Kara shouts, throwing her hands up, her back still turned to Lena. ''I never thought of you tranforming back naked, or dressed, or just, you. Because I don't think of you. At all. Never. Why would I ?'' And maybe Kara knows she's rambling but she just had a glance at Lena Luthor naked and she can't deny liking what she saw.

''Come on, Darling.'' Kara hears soft footsteps going down the hallway. Then a door being open and some fabric being handled. Lena is probably getting dressed. Finally. Kara's not disappointed. At all. ''Make yourself at home, I'll be right back.''

Lena doesn't try to talk any louder, even from the other room, knowing that Kara is listening closely. And maybe Kara should stop. Because she doesn't want to listen to Lena getting dressed, no thank you.

So Kara stops listening and instead, she looks around the house she was in a few weeks back. She can't help but wonder how Lena can keep her carpet and sofa free of cat hair. Does cat Lena even looses her hair ?

Kara almost jumps when Lena comes back, freshly dressed in a soft knitted jumper and dark jeans. It looks good on her, Kara is more used to see her on TV wearing pencil skirts and expensive suits. Lena smirks at her, her hands busy tying her hair in a messy ponytail.

''Quit staring, Darling, or I might just take those clothes off as well.''

Kara rolls her eyes, keeping her mind away from the idea of seeing all the skin she saw a few minutes back. Lena only smiles knowingly.

Kara crosses her arms. ''Why did you come to my place ? How do you even know where I live ?''

''It's quite easy to find out with a little bit of research, Love.'' Kara rolls her eyes again at the pet name. ''And I just thought I would come and see you since you've been avoiding me.''

''I wasn't avoiding you.'' Yes, she was.

''Yes, you were.''

''Okay, fine.'' Kara uncross her arms and let them flop down her sides. ''But even then, if I didn't want to see you, you should've respected that.''

''I do respect that.'' Lena nods, her face quite serious for a second. ''That's why I sent my cat instead of knocking on your door.''

''How generous of you.'' Kara stares blankly at Lena who starts giggling, pointing towards the sofa before sitting on it.

Kara hesitates a few seconds before sitting down next to Lena. She was supposed to yell at her. Not sit and chat as if Lena didn't completly invite herself to game night.

''Your friends seem to like me.'' Lena states with her usual smirk that Kara wants to wipe right off. Not with her fists. And not with her lips, no. Not at all. Not thinking about it right now.

''They like cat-you.''

''I really like the brunette girl. Was it... Mia ?''

''Nia ?'' Kara almost shouts, the simple thought of Lena and Nia together being almost enough to light her heat vision. ''She's too young for you.''

''How old do you think I am ?'' Lena asks teasingly.

''Too old for Nia.'' Kara replies sternly.

''Protective much ?''

''Anyways,'' Kara ignores the constant smirk, ''You're not her type.''

''But I'm yours ?'' Lena asks with a raised eyebrow. Although, her question sounded slightly too close to a statement.

Kara finds herself at a loss of word, trying to come up with something else, anything else than the 'Hell yes !' her brain is begging her to shout. But nothing comes out and Kara just stares at Lena with her mouth hanging open.

Until Lena reaches out and closes Kara's mouth with two fingers under her chin. And Kara almost flies off to the cieling instead of standing up. She only flies a little bit, her feet leaving the floor for just a second before she stands back down.

''I've got to go !'' She shouts, already turning towards the exit. ''I left my friends unattended at my apartment and I need to get back there before they destroy it.''

Lena is up quite quickly, and by the time Kara opens the front door, Lena is behind her, holding on to her cape. Kara stops in her tracks and turns slowly towards the brunette. Lena looks at her with puppy eyes that melt Kara's strong heart.

''Will you come see me sometimes ? Or you're going to ignore me again ?''

Kara's eyes go soft as she sighs. ''Well, if I try to ignore you again, I'm pretty sure I'll get a visit from a certain black cat.''

Lena tries to smile innocently but Kara isn't fooled. She raises an eyebrow and Lena drops the act. And her cape.

But before Kara can fly off, Lena takes a step forward and lands a kiss on Kara's cheek. ''See you around then, Darling.''

And with that, Kara takes off, her flight slightly off course for a while, her mind replaying the kiss over and over until she almost fly into a building. She shakes it off then and flies straight back home.

''Ponytail !''

Kara jumps as Snapper slams his coffee mug on her desk. She breaks the pen she was holding between her teeth and tries her best to hide it, wiping the ink off her lips with a little bit of super speed. Snapper doesn't seem to notice, not even looking at her actually.

''What's between you and that Luthor woman ?''

Kara's attention is quickly taken off the broken pen as she looks at Snapper with wide eyes.

''What ? I- We, uh... Nothing. Why ?'' Kara adjusts her glasses and tries her best for an innocent look when Snapper finally looks at her.

''She refused to do any interview since the last one Olsen did after you forgot to show up.'' Kara cringes at this, remembering all too well the consequences of that. ''But now, she accepeted to sit and chat. But only with cub reporter Kara Danvers.''

Of course. Kara sighs. She knows she told Lena she would stop ignoring her and she really planned on following up with that. But she didn't. And now, Lena takes the matter into her own hands again. To her defence, she only ignored Lena for six days instead of three weeks. So, that's progress.

''Maybe it's because she knows I studied under Cat Grant.'' Kara shrugs, trying to come up with a logical explenation as to why Lena Luthor would talk to her of all people.

Snapper scoffs, ''You were delivering Cat's coffee. You can hardly call that studying.''

''Well, maybe you should give me more credits since I'm the only reporter Miss Luthor wants to talk to.'' Kara crosses her arms on her chest, trying to look as confident as Kara Danvers can be.

Snapper picks up his mug, looking more displeased than minutes ago. ''The interview is in an hour at L-Corp. You better show up there this time, Ponytail.'' He turns around at this but still calls over his shoulder. ''And wipe the ink on your face, you look ridiculous.''

Kara touches her cheek and her fingers come back blue. Well, a stop to the bathroom is in order before the interview.

Kara shows up at L-Corp fifteen minutes early, but decides to go up in Lena's office anyways. She passes through security in only a few minutes before she stands in front of a small woman behind a white desk.

''Hm, hello ?'' The woman raises her head, not bothering to copy Kara's friendly smile. ''I'm uh, Kara Danvers. With CatCo Magazine.''

At this, the woman gives her a once over before getting up and leading Kara down a small corridor, stopping in front of double doors she opens without knocking. Kara must look surprised because the woman explains. ''Miss Luthor said you can come right in.''

Kara doesn't question it, only steps into the office. Lena is standing behind a big white desk and stands up when they enter the room.

She smiles brightly as she makes her way towards them. ''Kara ! You're here early.''

''Yeah, I flew here.'' Kara says with a shrug before remembering the woman still next to her. ''On a, uh... On a bus.''

Lena smirks at her but turns to her assistant. ''Thank you Jess, that would be all.''

Jess seems to understand the dismissal for what it is. She nods once and leaves the room, shutting the double doors behind her. And Kara realises she's alone with Lena. Again. And she tries her best not to think about last time they were alone. With Lena's lack of clothing for a moment back then. Nope ! Not remembering that !

''So.'' Lena raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her and Kara plays nervously with her glasses.

''So...'' She swallows with difficulties. Why does Lena always manage to make her a stuterring mess ? Kara shakes her head. ''So, I'm here for an interview, and you better give me one because my boss really doesn't need any more excuses to hate me.''

Lena smirks and turns around, making her way towards the white couch against the wall. ''Of course I'll give you an interview, Kara. I am a woman of my word.''

Kara bites her lip and mentally rolls her eyes. The last time she heard those words, they were talking about Lena's promise to marry Kara. Lena is just looking at her, inviting her to sit next to her with a wave of her hand. So, Kara does.

''Tough boss ?'' Lena asks, with a caring expression that surprises Kara. She's pretty sure she's only seen Lena looking confident or amused at Kara's expence, not caring much.

''Yeah, I guess he's not fan that Cat sent me diretly to him while all of the other reporters had to fight their way there.'' Kara knows she's priviledged, Snapper doesn't recruit just anyone and Kara got in without even an interview. All she did was telling Cat she wanted in.

''Cat Grant ?'' Lena doesn't hide her surprise when Kara nods. ''She's got you a job, just like that ?''

''I used to be her assistant.''

''And I heard her assitants usually don't last a week. What makes you so special, Miss Danvers ?''

''Take a wild guess.'' She doesn't like to say it, but Kara's pretty sure she is only special because of her alter-ego. If she wasn't Supergirl, she's pretty sure no one who'd even glance her way.

''Hm, I'll say it's because of your constent need to do what's right.'' Kara's head perks up. It's not really what she was expecting. ''Maybe, your way of seeing the good in everyone, your good heart, your thrist for justice and just, you in general. Or maybe just your biceps.''

Lena finishes her little speech with a smirk but Kara doesn't care. Because Lena just casually said that what makes Kara special is who she is and what she stands for, not Supergirl.

She doesn't know what to say. Once again, Lena managed to render Kara speechless.

''So, your boss ? Want me to buy CatCo and fire him for you ?'' Lena asks playfully, and Kara appreciate the change of subject for what it is.

''No, thank you ?'' Kara can't help but let her words sound more like a question. Can Lena really do that ?

''My offer still stands if you change your mind.'' Lena says with a playful smile, yet Kara is now pretty sure Lena would do it if she asked. ''Now, come on,'' Lena places her hand on Kara's thigh and the reporter looses her train of thought. ''Let's get this interview started. The quicker we get started, the quicker I can take you out for lunch.''

Kara takes her pad out of her bag absentmindly, her mind completely numb at the idea of going on a date with Lena. But it wouldn't be a date. No, just two women having lunch. Right.

The interview goes smoothly, Lena switching the teasing flirt to a professional attitude, talking about L-Corp's latest medical improvement to heal aliens with better accuracies.

Kara asks questions after questions, fascinated about the subject and the way Lena talks about it with so much pride. For almost a year now, L-Corp has been working to make sure every citizens, aliens and humans, could have access to proper, suitable medical care. Most of the human equipment and vaccin do very little to cure an alien, so Lena took it upon herself to fix that.

When Kara is out of questions and her pad is black from all the writting she did, she calls the interview to an end. And Lena goes straight back to her flirty demenaor.

''So, lunch ?'' She asks with an undeniably attractive smile, as if Kara could say no to the idea of food on Lena – WITH Lena, oh Rao. And now she knows she's blushing again as Lena stands up, walking to her desk to do whatever the woman does, leaving notes on files or something.

But maybe, Kara should say no. It wouldn't be two friends having lunch, they don't really know each other. And maybe Kara is starting to think Lena cares a little, but that's really not enough, is it ?

''I think I'll pass, sorry.'' Kara decides to reply and actually wants to take it back when Lena raises her head from her files, an unmistakable hint of hurt in her eyes.

''Oh... That's alright.'' Lena says, her teasing smile gone. ''Maybe another time ?''

''Maybe.''

Kara takes a deep breath and gets up from the couch, deciding to make her way out of here. She can hear Lena's heartbeat going up, as if she was about to do something that would require a lot of energy or courage from her.

''Kara, wait !'' Here it is. Kara turns around and is honestly quite surprised to see the look on Lena's face. She looks... nervous.

''I'm sorry, I just...'' Lena sighs, her hands wiping invisble dust from her shirt. ''I don't mean to be pushy, it's just... You've been avoiding me, that much we both know, and I thought that maybe it's just because you're shy, you know ? But I'm starting to think it's because you don't want us to be friends. So just, tell me if I need to stop right now.''

''Well,'' It's Kara's turn to be nervous, ''You haven't exactly shown you wanted us to be friends. More like 'let's get married right away'.''

Lena lets out a dry laugh, ''Yeah, sorry. It's easier for me to act like that than being... vulnerable, I guess. But I do want us to be friends. If that's what you want, of course.''

''I would love that.'' Kara can feel her entire body relaxing. It would be amazing to be friends with Lena, to get to know who she is besides the tiredless flirt or breathtaking business woman. Just to know Lena.

Lena beams, her smile looking more genuine than her usual smirk. ''Great ! So, can we have lunch together ? So we can get to know each other a bit more.''

''Fine,'' Kara gives in, not that she didn't consider changing her mind the moment she refused, ''So, no more trying to marry me ?''

''Oh, but I did promise I would marry you.'' Lena's smirk is back, but this time, Kara can see the genuinely happy look in her eyes. ''I'm just going to win your heart first.''

''Come on,'' Kara groans, ''What makes you think I'm even attracted to you ?''

Lena only gives Kara a raised eyebrow in reply but it's good enough to let the message through. Kara hasn't been really subtle about her attraction to Lena.

Kara rolls her eyes, ''Whatever, I'm choosing where we eat.''

''Deal.'' Lena replies with one of the brightest smile Kara has ever seen on her. And together, after Lena finished up with a bit of work, they walk out of the building to a nearby taco truck. Lena only raises an eyebrow but humor Kara and order them enough food for five people.

They walk in comfortable silence to a park, Kara having already finished a half of their food before they sit down. And it isn't until they finish their lunch that Kara realises they're sitting on the bench where Kara first met Lena under her cat form.

''Hey, that's where I met cat-you !'' Kara says cheerfully, pointing at the bushes the cat jumped out of. Lena's eyes follow Kara's movement before coming back to her with a fond smile.

''Indeed, it is. And it's also where you first called me hot and later took the key.''

''I didn't mean to take the key.'' Kara admits, although Lena already knows that.

''We both know you could've put it back.'' Lena remarks with a smirk.

It's true. Kara had the occasion to put it back on the cat's collar, pretend she never took it even if Lena would've known. She could've had done that and she knows Lena would've respected her choice. But she decided to walk into Lena's life, not the other way around. And the realisation makes Kara feel quite guilty for avoiding Lena.

''Did you wanted me to do that ?'' Kara asks, looking around at the lazy ducks on the small lake. ''Put the key back and let someone else take it.''

''Kara, do you remember that interview I did with James Olsen ?''

Lena's question peaks Kara's curiosity and she turns around to look into the CEO's eyes. Lena's expression is unreadable, but not unkind. Kara nods once and Lena continues.

''When CatCo approached me to do the interview, I declined at first. That was until they told me you would do it.''

''Why ?'' Kara asks with frown. She didn't even know Lena back then.

''I've read a few of your articles, especially the ones about aliens of National City. Call me a masochist all you want, but I wanted to see what kind of questions a pro-alien reporter who could write with incredible amounts of kindness would ask to Lex Luthor's baby sister.''

Lena smirks at Kara again and Kara just blinks at her. After a few minutes of silent staring, Lena chuckles quietly and shakes he head.

''But of course, you bailed on me.''

''I was there, you know.''

''I know.'' Lena's eyes find Kara's again and Kara can't help but blush under the intensity of her gaze. ''So, to answer your question, no Kara. I do not wish for anyone else to have that key but you.''

Kara is still blushing and she tries to turn away from green eyes with an awkward laughter. She can see Lena still staring at her and Kara tries to come up with something to say, anything really.

''So, hm, is catnip like cocain to you ?'' Okay, maybe anything _but that_ would've been good. And it's Lena's turn to blink at her until she just bursts out laughing as Kara tries to hide her blushing face.

''So, how was your interview with Miss Luthor ?''

Kara looks behind her at Nia with wide eyes. ''I don't think right now is the best time to talk about that, Dreamer.''

Nia rolls her eyes, avoiding a fist one of the bank robbers they're intercepting aimed at her. Kara has one of them by the shirt and is trying her best to get the other one's gunshots away from the hostages. There's only four of them, it would usually be done within minutes, but these idiotic criminals seem tiredless.

''Nap time, you idiots.'' Kara hears Nia shouts before she manages to restrain two of them in a lasso of dream energy. Only one left and everyone will be safe. But this one doesn't let go of his gun and he seems to have a lot of amunitions. So Kara tries to bait him away from the innocents as he keeps emptying his gun on her chest.

That is, until he suddently cries out and drops his gun. Kara frowns, his accomplice still struggling in her hold. And then, she notices something moving away from the robber's ankles. A black cat with green eyes.

Kara smiles, using some superspeed to grab the last criminal before going out to the pack of police officers waiting outside. She and Nia give them the criminals as the hostages are rushed out.

''Was that Plumeria ?'' Nia asks Kara when the four men are taken away.

''Plumeria ?''

''Lena Luthor's cat.''

''Oh.'' Kara says, looking towards the bank, to the sea of innocent people being taken to ambulances. ''I think so ?''

She keeps looking around every face, hoping to see raven hair and green eyes. But Lena was there as a cat, she couldn't transform back into a human in the middle of a bank. Kara remembers perfectly well that Lena transforms back with no clothes on.

She jumps when she feels something near her ankle. She looks down to see the black cat purring as she rubs her head against Kara's leg. And Kara can't help but smile, reaching down to stroke the feline behind her ear.

''Thank you for your help out there.'' Kara whispers and the cat pushes her head into her palm. Kara chuckles, stroking the cat as she purrs before remembering. It isn't just a cat, this is Lena and Kara is scratching iunder her chin which is... Kind of weird.

With an awkward laugh, Supergirl stands back up. And Nia uses the opportunity to grab the cat and snuggles her, much to the cat's surprise.

''I love this kitty, she's so cute !'' Nia coos, pressing her nose against the cat's fur. Kara tries her best to keep her laughter in but the cat's expression says a lot as to what Lena thinks of this unexpected show of affection.

''Okay, Nia. That's enough.'' Kara chuckles as she mercifully takes the cat away from the cuddly Dreamer, who's now pouting. ''I need to get her back home.''

''Oh, can I come with you ?'' Nia perks up, ''I want to meet Lena Luthor !''

''Hm...'' Kara hesitates, knowing they can't just give the cat back to Lena Luthor since Lena Luthor is the cat.

''Pretty please,'' Nia pouts and Kara wonders if that's what people feels when she does it because she's about to say yes. ''I want to meet your future wife.''

''Shush.'' Kara replies, rolling her eyes as the cat purrs even louder in her arms. She sighs dramatically and Nia grins, knowing she won. ''Fine. But Kara and Nia are going there, not Supergirl and Dreamer.''

As Nia punches the air in victory, Kara brings the cat to eye level and drops her voice to a whisper. ''Secret identities stay secret, Lena. Nia's as well.''

The cat only replies by dropping her paw on Kara's nose. A few minutes later, Kara and Nia are standing in front of Lena's house, the cat still in Kara's arms but both women now free of their superhero suits. And Kara starts to feel like she didn't think anything through. What exactly is she supposed to do, now ?

But Lena makes the choice for her, wriggling her way out of Kara's arms and running to the back of the house. With a sigh, Kara leads Nia to the front door, hoping Lena will be dressed by the time they make it inside. And Kara hesitates a few seconds. Should she knock or use her key ?

''So... Are we gonna stand there all day ?'' Nia asks after a few seconds standing in front of the door without doing anything. Kara shakes her head and brings her fist to the door, knocking twice. And a few seconds later, a dressed and smiling Lena Luthor opens the door.

''Kara, Darling,'' Lena exclaims with a sweet voice. ''What a surprise !''

Kara snorts far from gracefully as Lena lets them in, leading them to the living room. ''Coffee ?'' Lena asks as she motion for them to sit down. Nia accepts with great enthiusiasm and Kara just nods with a fond smile to her friend.

Lena busies herself with the coffee maker and Kara watches as Nia looks around with wide eyes. When the coffees are done, Lena comes back to the living room and puts them down on the coffee table.

''So, Kara,'' She starts as she sits down on a white armchair, crossing her legs and looking more beautiful than someone who had to get dressed in thirty seconds should be, ''Who's your pretty friend ?''

Lena casts a flirtatious look towards Nia who blushes and looks down. Kara frowns as she remembers the way Lena had let Nia stroke cat-her, even asking for it at game night. Not that she's jealous, no. No reason for her to be.

But Kara still has bite her lips before answering. ''This is Nia Nal. She's a reporter at CatCo as well, and she has a boyfriend.'' Kara gives Lena a pointed look as she hears Nia huffs besides her. Lena simply stares at Kara with a smug grin.

''Sorry, Miss Luthor.'' Nia says after a few seconds of silent staring between Kara and Lena, ''We ment to bring you back your cat, but she left when we got here.''

''Please, call me Lena. And it's quite alright, she likes to wonder around. And Kara is always happy to take her back to me, aren't you darling ?''

Kara rolls her eyes before whispering – loud enough for Lena to hear. ''Eat a rat, Lena.'' And Lena bursts out laughing as Nia gives Kara a wide eyed look.

Kara and Nia stay chatting with Lena a bit longer, until both reporters remember their day job. But as they're about to leave, Kara manages to use the excuse of her article on L-Corp to stay behind. And Nia leaves her with Lena, not without giving her a look that assure Kara her friend is not bying her excuse in any way.

''Staying behind, Miss Danvers ?''

Kara turns to see Lena, sitting comfortably on her sofa as if she has all the time in the world to chat.

''Don't you have a company to run ?'' Kara asks as she sits next to Lena anyways.

''I was at the bank when it got attacked, my assistant believes I'm in shock and need to rest.''

''Does she really ?'' Somehow, Kara doesn't believe anyone who spends enough time with Lena Luthor would believe she is in shock after a few amateur criminals tried to rob a bank.

Lena smirks, ''No, but Jess doesn't ask questions.''

''Does she know about your... ability ?''

''You make it sound weird, Kara.'' Lena replies with a smirk.

''Well, it is kind of weird that you can turn into a cat.''

''You can fly and shoot lasers with your eyes.''

A fair point. Kara stays silent for a few seconds before admitting it. ''Touché.''

Lena huffs a laugh and finishes her coffee in one sip. The room is drowned in silence, but somehow, it's not awkward, quite comfortable even. Kara uses the time to look around, still noticing how no furniture has cat hair on it. Come to think of it, there's absolutely nothing that would make someone assume Lena is or has a cat. It's a wonder Nia didn't notice that.

''So,'' Lena starts, breaking the silence and making Kara look at her, ''Do you plan on talking about the article or was it really just an excuse to stay in my proximity ?''

Kara keeps staring at Lena as she weighs her options. Telling Lena the truth would maker her way too cocky but Kara doesn't want to talk about work right now.

''Do you want to have lunch with me tomorrow ?'' Is what Kara ends up saying instead. She thinks about taking it back the second she says it as to refuse Lena the opportunity to flirt with her. But she doesn't when she realises that Lena's expression has gone soft, almost shy.

''Yeah,'' Lena replies in a whisper, ''I would love to.''

And Kara can't help but smile back, staying with Lena for a while, talking about nothing and everything until she gets a call from an angry Snapper. She leaves Lena's place giddy and flushed like a school girl after a kiss from her shapeshifter friend, a bit too close to the mouth to be strickly platonic.

Lunch dates start to become an habit for the two women, both clearing their lunch break almost everyday to see the other. On special occasion when Kara has to cancel due to Supergirl emergencies, she always finds donuts or pastries on her desk in the afternoon. And when Lena stays in her office too long at night, caught up in her work, Kara always makes sure to fly by with takeout food and stay until Lena promises her she'll go to sleep soon.

After such a night, Kara brings Lena pizza and stays with her until past midnight, when Lena assures her she'll be home before one. Kara leaves then to get some sleep for herself until she's woken up at three for a robbery near L-Corp.

The men are apprehended quickly and the police takes over just as fast. Before Kara flies off , she glances at Lena's office window, more out of habit than anything else. It surprise her however, to realise the light is still on in that specific room.

With a frown, Kara flies to Lena's office. She lands on the balcony and take a look inside. And here's Lena, sitting at her desk, her head resting between her arms, silently snoring on a pile of document she was probably about to sign.

Kara can't help but smile at the sight, pushing the balcony door open, knowing Lena always leave it unlocked for her. She walks carefully to Lena, putting a hand on her shoulder, gently, as to not startle her. But Lena doesn't wake, simply hums as she shift her head in her arms.

So Kara makes sure to turn everthing off before she carefully takes the CEO in her arms. Once again, Lena doesn't wake. The only reaction she has is to make a sound, way too close to a kitten meowing, before snuggling into Kara's neck. And Kara's melting at the sight.

It takes her a few minutes standing there, in Lena Luthor's dark office, trying to calm the wave of affection rocking her body before she can take off, closing the door behind her. She thinks about taking Lena to her house, but remember then the high security. She decides against tempting it and bring Lena to her appartment.

It honestly surprises Kara how Lena can sleep through everything. She didn't struck Kara as a heavy sleeper, yet here they are. Kara lays Lena gently in her bed, before taking her heels off and tucking the covers on top of her. At the last moment, Kara decides to take Lena's ponytail out as well. And Lena still doesn't wake.With a chuckle and a stolen kiss to the top of Lena's head, Kara leaves her be and goes to sleep on her couch.

She wakes up in the morning to a weigh on her chest. For a second, Kara thinks something is wrong, like someone broke into her apartment and is now trying to suffocate her or worse, a Black Mercy trying to steal her away from reality. So Kara sits up quickly, sending a black furred ball flying to the feet of her couch.

''Oh Rao !'' Kara brings her hands to her mouth the moment she understands what she's done. ''I'm so sorry !''

The black cat shakes herself with a grumpy expression and Kara throws the blanket away to slide closer to the pet.

''I'm so sorry.'' Kara keeps saying, grabbing the cat in one smooth movement and bringing her to her chest, burying her face in the black fur. ''I didn't know it was you, I'm so sorry.''

The cat replies with a grumpy meow but Kara hears a chuckle. She raises her head to find Alex, sitting a the breakfast counter with takeout bags from Nonnan's and coffees, obviously trying to hold a laugh.

''Alex.'' Kara says as a greeting.

''You send that poor thing flying so high.'' Alex replies before giving in, throwing her head back and laughing loudly. In Kara's arms, the black cat makes a noise of displeasure from the back of her throat. Kara strokes her as she gets up.

''Stop laughing, you meanie.'' Kara says, slapping Alex as she passes by her to grab a takeout bag, dropping the shapeshifter on the counter. Alex manages to calm her laughter to a chuckle, sliding a coffee to Kara.

''So,'' Alex starts once she calms down completely – although Kara sees how she bites her lip to hold her laughter back everytime she looks at the cat, ''Does the Luthor cat often sleeps with you ? And why were you not sleeping in your bed ?''

Kara pulls a donut out of a paper bag, biting into it before she answers. ''I found her after the robbery and brought her here. And I... Can sleep where I want to.''

Way to make her sister suspicious. Alex sends Kara a side eyed look as Kara silently curses herself. But her sister quickly drops it when the cat starts sniffing around the paper bags.

''Do you have anything to give her ?'' Alex asks, pulling the takeout close to her, making the cat stare at her grumpily.

Kara is about to come up with an excuse to give some donut to the cat before she remembers a purchase she made a few days back. With a smirk, Kara turns to look in her cupboard until she finds what she's looking for. She busies herself before turning around and dropping a pet bowl full of wet cat food in front of the black cat. Who looks about ready to murder her.

But Kara ignores her, petting her fur once before picking another donut and sitting next to her sister.

''So, Kara,'' Alex starts, ''How is it going between you and Luthor ? No wedding date just yet or am I not invited ? It better be the first one.''

''I'm not marrying Lena.'' Kara mumbles, throwing a quick look to the cat looking into her bowl with pure disdain.

''Why not ? I mean, really. Like, I know why you don't marry her, but why don't you date her ?''

''Why would I date Lena ?'' Kara asks, a bit defensive when the cat's eyes land on her, now fully listening to the conversation.

''Hm, because you like her ?'' The way Alex says it is more matter of factly than anything else and Kara grabs another donut to busy herself. And the stupid cat is still staring at her. It really is her luck that Alex decides to have this conversation with Lena standing in front of them. Not that Alex knows it's Lena.

''I mean, Kara,'' Alex keeps going, obviously not getting the hint, ''I know you like her.''

''What ? No. No, I don't.'' Kara shouts, making Alex raise an eyebrow at her. No she doesn't like Lena. Not like that. It's not like she looked forwards to their dates with excitment or that she thought of Lena most of the day. Or that she actually is refering to their lunch together as dates. Oh, Rao.

''Come on, Kara. You've been all about Lena for weeks now. You litterally never stop talking about her I feel like I know her personally.''

''That is not true.'' Kara scoffs. It is actually quite close to the truth.

''Kara, I know Lena Luthor's favorite color is red, that she always goes for the healthiest option when it comes to food, that she goes to spin classes every Saturday. That you think she looks gorgeous in green, and you love the way her eyes are not the same color and how her entire face lights up when she smiles and her dimples-''

''Okay, we get it !''

Alex raises her eyebrows at Kara's outburst and Kara has to look away from both her sister and the cat to calm the blushing of her cheeks. Alex seems to take Kara's reaction for something more.

''Kara, you know I'm not saying this to make you feel bad or on the spot.'' Kara looks up at Alex when she feels a hand on top of hers. ''I'm really happy that you found Lena and I want you to stay as happy as you've been lately. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but I just want you to know I'm here and I always support you.''

''I know.'' Kara sighs, trapping Alex's hand between her own. ''I know, I just... I'm not dating Lena, she's my friend.''

''But do you want to date her ?'' Alex asks, all innocent as Kara casts a look towards the cat. Lena is hearing every single word of this conversation and that makes Kara feel quite exposed. But the cat's green eyes look free of judgement, simply looking at Kara with what must be fondness.

Kara sighs, deciding to not answer Alex's question. She frees her hands and takes the cat in her arms, scratching behind her ears. This time, she doesn't think how weird it is that it's Lena under her patting hands. Although, now that she thinks about it like that...

''Anyways.'' Alex claps her hands, getting up from her stool. ''I was just bringing you breakfast and making sure you were getting enough sleep after a middle of the night robbery. Now that I know you're fine, I'm gonna head off to the DEO.''

With a quick kiss to Kara's temple, Alex leaves her alone with the cat. The moment the door is closed, the cat jumps off Kara's arms and turns into a naked Lena Luthor.

''Oh, Rao.'' Kara exclaims as Lena stands naked in front of her, looking as comfortable as ever.

''Cat food, really Kara ?''

Kara turns to look at the bowl, relieved by how Lena obviously allows them to ignore the conversation she's just overheard. Kara chuckles before looking back at Lena with a smirk.

''Yeah, well-''

''I completely forgot my phone, like a total-'' Kara turns around using super speed to face Alex who just re-entered her appartment. Alex who is staring at the naked Lena behind Kara. ''-Idiot. Miss Luthor.''

''Director Danvers.'' Lena greets easily, as if she isn't naked or even supposed to know about Alex's job and position at the DEO.

''Alex.'' Kara lets out, bringing her sister's attention to herself. ''Hm, can you wait a minute ?''

Before Alex can reply, Kara turns around to push Lena towards the bedroom. She doesn't waste time to super speed through her closet until she finds a hoodie and some leggings, handing them to Lena who's looking at her smugly.

''Stop enjoying this, Lena.'' Kara rolls her eyes as Lena finally steps into the clothes. ''I just told Alex I wasn't dating you and now she saw you naked in my appartment. What am I supposed to tell her ?''

Kara throws her hands in the air as she speaks, her mind looking for a good explenation. She can't just tell Alex Lena appeared naked in her living room out of nowhere. But she can't let Alex believe she did anything other than platonic interaction with Lena. And she can definetely not start thinking about that. Nope.

''Just tell her the truth, Darling.''

It takes Kara a few seconds before she registers that Lena talked to her. ''What ?'' She says smartly, looking back at Lena who is finally dressed.

''Just tell your sister the truth. If you want to, I can do it.''

''But we said secret identities stay secret.''

''I'm offering, Kara.''

And Kara sighs, relieved as she nods her approval. Okay, simple. They just have to tell Alex that Lena Luthor is a shapeshifter who turns into a cat and Kara might be in love with her. Wait, no. Not that.

With a smile, Lena takes Kara's hand and leads them out of the bedroom. In the kitchen, Alex is sat on a stool again, looking deep in thought. She raises her head when they appear, before raising her eyebrows at the sight of their joined hands.

Okay, here goes nothing. Kara takes a deep breath and walks towards Alex. ''Alex, it's not what you think.''

''Lena's a shapeshifter. She's been the cat all along.'' Alex says matter of factly and Kara's pretty sure everyone can hear the record scratch her brain does. She shakes her head slightly to make it work again.

''Okay, then it's exactly what you think. How do you know ?''

Alex shrugs. ''It's not rocket science. When you think about it, it kind of makes sense.''

''Really ?'' Kara asks, honestly surprised how it took Alex so little time to solve the Lena Luthor riddle, with even less clues than Kara.

''Well, yeah. I thought something was odd for a while. You always act weird around the cat, Lena and the cat are never together, she trusted her with the key. And also, there is absolutely no other explenation as to why Lena Luthor would be naked in your appartment two seconds after I left you alone with the cat.''

Kara looks at her sister with wide eyes and mouth elegantly open. She turns to Lena when Alex's gaze does too and Kara sees Lena nodding at Alex with a bit of amazement in her eyes.

''Well done, Director Danvers.'' Lena says after a few second of silence. ''I almost had to spell it out to your sister for her to understand.''

''Yeah, she's quite oblivious.''

''I am not !'' Kara scoffs. And the looks Alex and Lena give her makes her roll her eyes. ''I still was the first one to figure it out.''

''You spend all of your free time with Lena. You had to figure it out at some point.'' Alex points out and Kara rolls her eyes again.

''Anyways,'' Alex continues, ''I still have to go to work. And I believe you two need to as well. And Miss Luthor, I'm gonna need you to sign some NDA at some point. I'm pretty sure you know about Kara. And the DEO.''

''And Dreamer.'' Lena adds and Alex raises an eyebrow.

''Really ?''

''Miss Nal is really talkative and... affectionate.''

Lena says the last word with a side glance at Kara and Kara can't help but huff. Alex chuckles at that and turns around to leave. However, she stops at the door and turns back to Kara.

''Did you really try to give her cat food for breakfast ?''

And Kara smirks proudly as Lena sighs.

With Alex knowing about Lena's secret, somehow, Lena starts to be even more of a constant in Kara's life. What used to be simple lunch dates between the two of them turn into invites for dinner with Alex, movie nights with Kelly and Alex (definetely not double dates), game nights and just every outing possible together. Even when Lena isn't there, her cat is. Slowly, Lena starts to be a huge part of Kara's life.

So it's not surprising, really, that after a few months, all of Kara's friends know about Lena's secret and she knows about them. And the world knows about Kara having the key.

It was a simple picture of Kara and Lena walking together that made the internet explode. Because in that picture taken by a random paparazzo, Kara is standing next to Lena, looking at her like she holds everything beautiful about the world in her eyes (Alex's words) while Lena talks. And around Kara's neck, a simple silver key that used to be on a certain cat's collar.

And as fast as that picture was taken, the entire world started to talk about Lena Luthor and her future wife.

''You should've just put it on the keychain Nia gave you.'' Lena says matter of factly one night as they wait for the rest of the Super Friends to arrive for Game Night.

''That keychain says 'Lena Luthor's future wife'. I'm not using it.''

Lena raises an eyebrow at her, not fooled in the slightest. ''You use it for your apartment key, Darling.''

''Well, it would be mean to throw it away.'' Kara replies with a bit of a blush, turning around to put more drinks out. ''But speaking of gifts, I have something for you.''

Lena smiles, happily surprised and Kara smiles back as she points at a wrapped box sitting on the coffee table. Lena makes her way to unwrap her gift and Kara abandons the drinks to watch Lena's reaction.

''Do you like it ?'' Kara asks, trying her best to hold back her grin once Lena has cast the wrapping paper aside. Lena simply sighs, looking at her present with faked annoyance before looking back at Kara with a badly hidden smile.

''You're investing a lot of money to make fun of me, Darling.''

''You should build it now. We can place it against the window.''

''I'm not building a cat tree, Kara. It's your prank, you should do the dirty work.''

Kara can't help her chuckle this time. ''I just wanted you to feel at home in my apartment, Lena.''

And Kara meant it as a joke, but she sees Lena's eyes go from amused to soft and affectionate. And maybe there is some truth behind it all. For the past few months, Kara has found every excuses possible for Lena to leave things at her place. Clothes, shampoo, toothbrush, vegetables. And Kara has been buying her every cat supplies she thought of just to see Lena smile like she does now as she opens the box and pulls the parts of the cat tree out of its box.

Even if Lena tries to deny it, she loves Kara's stupid jokes. And Kara loves having Lena in her apartment, looking as she is part of Kara's home.

When everyone arrives, Lena is still in the middle of building the cat tree. And somehow, no one comments on that, as if Lena being in Kara's apartment, building a cat tree for her is something normal. Brainy even starts helping her as Nia tries to distract Lena with a laser while Alex pulls out a box of cat treats out of her bag.

It's all good natured, Lena knows it. They tease her about being a cat the same way she teases Kara about being 54 years old, or making sleep jokes to Nia.

Once the cat tree is up and standing Kara and Winn starts getting board games out as everyone else try to persuade Lena to give the tree a try. Lena ends up agreeing with a roll of her eyes but an amused smile on. And while they prepare for Game Night, cat-Lena plays in the cat tree, climbing up and down as Nia shakes a plush toy for her to chase.

It's kind of ridiculous, knowing it's Lena playing fetch like that, but Kara still feels a wave of affection spread inside her. Because Lena feels comfortable enough to play and indulge their friends' jokes. She's part of their family, and the simple thought of it make Kara smiles big enough Alex has to kick her in the ribs to get her moving.

When Game Night starts, Lena exits to Kara's bedroom to shift back without having to stand naked in front of everyone. She comes back a few minutes later wearing one of the pants she left here and one of Kara's sweatshirt. Kara doesn't comment on it even if her chest feels suddenly too tight for the size of her heart. Instead, she tries to focus on something else, and that something else ends up being the way Lena's tight pants cling to her as she bends across the kitchen counter to get something slightly out of her reach.

''Kara, if you keep staring at Lena's ass like that you'll activate your heat vision.''

Kara quickly looks away at Alex's words, noticing the way Lena turned with a smug grin.

''Was just checking she doesn't have a tail..'' Kara mumbles, fully aware how weak her excuse is. But she doesn't get to care about Alex's protest and Nia's loud laugh as Lena sits down next to Kara. Or more like, on top of Kara. There is so little room between them as Lena drops her legs on Kara's lap that Kara is pretty sure Lena can feel her blush and her heart drumming fast in her ribcage.

Fortunately, everyone stops focusing on Kara and Lena for the rest of Game Night. Except for the moment after someone mentioned a picture of Supergirl and cat-Lena that made people talk and Nia can't help herself but comment.

''Well, they make a great team. Kara has a deep connection with Lena's pussy.''

Kara had choke on her drink and Nia had fakely appologied ''My bad, poor choice of words.''

And when, out of stupid curiosity, Kara had ask Lena if she was a vampire who turned into a cat instead of a bat. Lena had simply replied she wasn't but she would suck Kara dry if she was into that. Kara had blush even deeper and lost the game they were playing, too distracted to pay attention.

So all in all, Game Night is great and fun. And once everyone is gone, Kara and Lena are left alone to tidy up. Kara knows Lena should call her driver, it's late and even if she doesn't work the next day, she's very likely to show up at L-Corp anyways. But Kara won't be the one asking Lena to go and Lena doesn't look like she's about to leave. She's pacing around the apartment, looking around as she has never been here before. And it takes Kara a while to understand Lena is just trying to find an excuse to stay with Kara a little bit longer.

The realisation makes Kara's heart flutter and she abandons her dishes to walk towards Lena.

''A coin for your thoughts ?''

Lena turns around, facing Kara with an amused smile. ''Not the expression.'' Kara waves her off and Lena simply smiles fondly at her. ''I was just thinking how I like your place so much better than mine.''

''What ? Why ? Yours is three time the price of my appartment. Five times if you count the furniture.''

Lena chuckles with an half shrug. ''But it doesn't really feel... homey.''

''Does my place feel like home to you ?'' Kara asks with a frown. She did notice how they always hang out at her place instead of Lena's. Lena shrugs, as if the conversation is nothing important, but her eyes say a different story.

''You feel like home.''

Kara's mouth falls open a bit, her eyes locked on Lena's. She can see Lena means it, the way she looks vulnerable and caring, like she is setting herself up for rejection but she still needs to share it, her affection and... her love.

So Kara does the one thing she's been daydreaming about for months and closes the space between them, her lips meeting Lena's in a soft kiss.

At first, Lena doesn't kiss back, too surprised, if the way Kara feels her inhale sharply against her is anyything to go by. But after two seconds, she relaxes and kisses back, her hands bringing Kara closer as they wrap themself around her neck.

It's short and perfect and they separate a little to breath, their lips still inches away. Kara can feel the way Lena smiles as she takes deep breaths in and out.

''I'm still not gonna marry you.'' Kara whispers against Lena's lips. And Lena just laughs softly until Kara quiets her with another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just did this second part because I had too many jokes I didn't get to put in the first one, that's why it's twice as long.

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to write this entire fic without making any jokes about Lena's pussy.


End file.
